Los caminos de la vida
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: La historia detrás de "Solo un sueño". Sakura se muda de su hogar, la asombrosa Inglaterra, a Tomoeda, Japón. Ella deberá acostumbrarse al pueblo natal de sus padres y dejar al otro lado del planeta su vida antigua.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo I_**

**_Un mes antes…_**

No quiero irme, voy a extrañar todo. Mi escuela, mis amigos, la neblina diaria, los centros comerciales, el Big Ben, pero especialmente voy a echar de menos a mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo y a su novio, Eriol…

-¡Monstruo! Necesito que bajes tu equipaje.

Dicen que Japón es hermoso también y de allí somos. ¡Será ocasión de conocer nuevos amigos!

Suspiro.

¿A quién engaño? Voy a extrañar esto demasiado, no estoy lista para dejar mi vida aquí.

-¡Es para este siglo!- me recrimina Touya, mi hermano.

-No era necesario tirar abajo mi puerta- dije con un suspiro.

No estoy de humor para peleas, esto de dejar atrás todo me ha dejado sin ganas de nada. Tomo de mala gana mi equipaje y me muevo lentamente hacia la puerta, repasando el lugar con mi mirada como para que se quede grabado en mi mente.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Cuando levanto los ojos veo la mirada preocupada de Touya. Intento sonreír, pero no me sale muy bien porque él hace una línea con la boca y me arrancha la maleta.

-Japón es en verdad hermoso.

-Si- digo intentando creerlo.

* * *

Las aeromozas estaban demostrando como se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Una de ellas nota a Touya y sonríe de manera coqueta, él bufa y voltea la cara. _Muy sutil hermanito_. Debería decirle algo pero, la verdad es que cada minuto que pasa parece que se robara un poco de mis energías.

Veo por la ventanilla cómo vamos dejando atrás a Inglaterra.

No he visto a mis amigos desde ayer. Trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa para que no me recuerden con los ojos rojos y la cara sonrojada por el llanto. No creo haber hecho un buen trabajo pues igual termine llorando con Tomoyo soltando lágrimas al verme así y Eriol asegurándome que todo saldría bien.

Bien. Si, seguro _bien_.

* * *

Un chofer del nuevo trabajo de papá nos recogió del aeropuerto para llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa en Tomoeda. El señor fue muy amable y nos ofreció su tarjeta para que lo contactemos cuando lo necesitemos.

-A su lado izquierdo esta la secundaria Seijo.- Anuncio Kenji, el conductor.

-Sakura-san, ahora ya no tendrás que tomar el bus para ir a la escuela.

A partir de mañana estudiare allí, se supone que mi uniforme está en la casa que ahora será nuestra. Sera tan extraño, gente nueva. Espero que sean amigables.

-Al menos ahora hará un poco de ejercicio, con todo lo que come ese monstruo me sorprende que lo dejaran subirse a un bus y que no nos cobraran sobre-peso en el avión.

-¡Hermano!-le recrimino y le tiro un codazo. Ojala no sean como él.

-¡Auch!-exclama Touya- Ves lo que digo, es un monstro.

-Hmph- me cruzo de brazos, miro por la ventana y veo un parque con un muñeco de un pingüino rey gigante en el centro, sería lindo salir a correr por aquí.

* * *

Unas cuadras después, Kenji-san estacionó frente a una casa amarilla. Sonrío, se ve acogedora, como un hogar debería.

-Aquí es.-anuncia

Luego de bajar todo nuestro equipaje, Kenji-san se despide y nos desea buenas tardes. Intento animarme recorriendo la casa. Cuando entro a la casa por la puerta principal a la izquierda está la cocina, a la derecha el comedor. Al seguir caminando, unas escaleras se ven al lado derecho, mientras que del otro lado esta una salita de estar. Me detengo, decidiendo si subo ahora o después. Mejor termino el primero y luego subo. Sigo avanzando hasta llegar a un pasadizo con una puerta a cada lado y un gran cuadro al costado de la de mi derecha.

Entro a la habitación de mi izquierda y me encuentro con que está casi completamente vacía, si no es por los estantes que cubren tres de sus cuatro paredes, mientras que la que no, resguarda unas cortinas verde oliva. Me acerco para abrirlas, tirando del cordón que se desprende del techo. Salta una gran cantidad de polvo, pero no paro hasta que queda todo descubierto, pudiéndose ver así el jardín a través de las gigantescas mamparas que estaban escondidas tras las cortinas.

Sonrió, será un hermoso lugar para trabajar. Lo más probable que otou-san lo utilice como escritorio y coloque sus libros en esos estantes. Dejando este pensamiento de lado, salgo de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar tras de mi la puerta.

-¿¡Monstruo, que estás haciendo!?

-¡Ah!- grito y cierro de un portazo.

-Ay, si serás un monstruo escandaloso, ahora todo el vecindario se va a quejar.

-Fue tu culpa.-digo haciendo un puchero-¡Y no me digas monstruo!

-Claro,-dice, aunque no me convence mucho- pero igual tienes que llevar tus cosas a tu habitación y desempacar…

-Está bien- digo con un suspiro.

-Monstruo- dice en voz baja.

Niego con la cabeza, Touya nunca va a cambiar. Solo espero que nadie se entere de ese apodo…

* * *

Luego de subir mi equipaje a mi habitación y desempacar, se me quitaron las ganas que tenía de recorrer la casa. Igual tendré mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Me echo en la cama mirando al techo, la cama es cómoda, incluso más que la que tenía en Inglaterra. Me levanto lentamente y camino hacia el asiento de la ventana.

-La vista es hermosa, ¿cierto?

-Si

-Aquí se puede ver el sol y el cielo celeste.

Rio por lo bajo, él tiene razón, en casa… en Inglaterra el cielo usualmente estaba nublado y rara vez se veía un rayo de sol o el cielo turquesa como acá. Es un buen cambio.

-¿Por qué no vas a conocer la ruta para ir a la escuela así no te pierdes mañana?

-Debería hacerlo-digo entre risitas.

Otou-san me sonríe y sale de mi habitación.

* * *

Apenas me calzo las zapatillas salgo corriendo y bajo las escaleras.

-Cuidado que el monstruo esta suelto.

-Touya-san no molestes a tu hermana.

Sonrió ante la evidente derrota de Touya, es bueno tener a papá de mi lado.

-Saldré unos minutos a reconocer el perímetro.

Justo después de pronunciar la última silaba ya estoy saliendo por la puerta. Me balanceo sobre mis talones y salgo corriendo por donde Kenji-san nos trajo. Siento el aire un poco húmedo y las hojas de los cerezos chocando contra mi piel, sonrío y corro más rápido. Una vez que llego a la escuela, corro de regreso al parque con el pingüino gigante, diviso una banca y me acerco a esta para descansar un rato y disfrutar del sol.

-Te vas a enfermar.-afirma una voz grave y sedosa, pero ecuánime.

No sé en qué momento cerré los ojos y se hizo tan tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí sentada? Me levanto bruscamente y veo alrededor, unos niños jugando en los columpios con dos mujeres viéndolos y riéndose, dos señores mayores sentados en una banca, un chico caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, luego veo el cielo, que ya no es turquesa sino que de varios colores.

Salgo corriendo, tomando el mismo camino que tome para llegar. Sigo mi camino sin cruzarme con más gente que con el chico de cabellos chocolate que camina con las manos en los bolsillos.

Esa noche soñé que me sumergía en una sustancia ambarina.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

**_Capítulo II_**

¡Puf! Una almohada choca fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, bueno tanto como puede, lo cual para ser sincera no es mucho…

-Monstruo, llegaras tarde en tu primer día de clases si no te levantas ahora.

Me tapo toda y gruño.

-No entiendo cómo te adelantaron un curso con lo perezosa que eres.

-Está bien,-digo aun medio dormida- está bien.

-Ve a bañarte, el desayuno ya está listo.-y con esto sale de la habitación.

Eso hago. Me baño, cambio, tomo mi mochila y bajo a la cocina.

-¡Que rico huele!-Exclamo emocionada.

-Por tu primer día hicimos hotcakes para celebrar- dice con una sonrisa otou-san.

-Pero es solo por hoy, así que no te acostumbres.-dice Touya sirviéndome un par.

No me importa su comentario, la comida huele delicioso y seguro que sabe mejor, otou-san es un gran cocinero.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- digo con entusiasmo antes de empezar a comer.

El desayuno me anima, pues luego de tremendo despertar, estaba un poco aturdida. La conversación fluye con naturalidad, exceptuando algunos comentarios de mi hermano.

-Sakura-san, es mejor que vayas saliendo, así no llegas tarde.

-Si

Una vez de pie, voy y me despido de cada uno antes de salir por la puerta. Ya afuera, empiezo a andar por el mismo camino por el que fui ayer. Hoy también siento el aire y los pétalos contra mi piel. _Tal vez no sea tan malo_, pienso mirando al cielo celeste.

* * *

Lo primero que hago al llegar a la secundaria es buscar la oficina del director y después se supone que el me indicara mi salón de clases. El único problema es que no tengo idea donde es la oficina del director así que camino por los pasillos mirando todas las etiquetas. Es tan temprano que no veo a mucha gente, los pocos que están aquí han formado círculos cerrados y no quiero interrumpirlos.

-¡Oye enana, mira por donde andas!- me riñe una chica de ojos celeste pálido.

-P-perdón-tartamudeo.

Me mira con desdén y sigue caminando. Me quedo paralizada allí unos segundos más, hasta que una sacudida hace que consiga salir de mi estupor.

-Oye, niña, te estoy hablando.

-¿Hoe?- digo aun un poco ida,-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que intento saber- se ríe la chica de ojos rojizos.-Eres muy despistada, ¿no?

-Estaba buscando la oficina del director cuando… me tropecé-digo un poco avergonzada.

-Ah, pues no es la gran cosa.- me dice sonriendo- Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir de largo hasta encontrar las escaleras y subir un piso, la encontraras fácilmente.

-Gracias, me salvaste de continuar deambulando por los pasillos una hora más.

-No hay problema chica.- me tranquiliza mientras juguetea con un mechón de su cabello color azabache que sale de una de sus coletas.- Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.-hace una seña con la mano y sale corriendo.

Volteo y sigo sus instrucciones. Me alegra saber que hay gente tan amable como ella aquí en Tomoeda y especialmente en la escuela. Me vendría bien unos amigos. _Ya habrá tiempo para eso, aun es el primer día._

-Wow, tenía razón, _es_ fácil de encontrar.

Frente a mí se ven unas mamparas que encierran a una oficina lujosísima que en la puerta tiene una placa que dice "Director".

* * *

-…su nueva compañera: Kinomoto Sakura.

Esa es mi clave para entrar. Una vez dentro, me paro al lado izquierdo del profesor, quien es tan alto como mi hermano y de cabello color castaño. Recorro con la mirada a mis compañeros y me percato de unos ojos celestes que me inspeccionan con frialdad. Me recorre un escalofrió. Detrás de ella, está la chica que me ayudo a encontrar la oficina del director, sonrió un poco y cuando estoy a punto de saludar, ella niega con la cabeza. Esto me desconcierta, pero trato de no demostrarlo.

-Kinomoto-san, por favor, siéntese detrás del señor Yamazaki-san. Yamazaki-san, levante la mano.

Un chico de cabellos marrón oscuro tirando para negro levanta la mano con una sonrisa. Yamazaki está sentado junto a las ventanas, en la parte trasera del salón y mi sitio, al lado de…

-Profesor Terada,-dice la de ojos celestes levantando su mano alto-ese es el sitio de Li.

-Minami-san, es el primer día de clases y Li-san no está aquí, por tanto ese sito está libre para que Kinomoto-san se siente.

-Pero…

-Sin peros,-luego me mira y dice:- por favor siéntese.

Dudo un momento, pero no puedo quejarme, es el mejor sitio para mí.

-La enana vino a arruinarme el día.-dice Minami cuando estoy cerca de Yamazaki.

-Ming…-empieza la chica de coletas extrañas.

-Yo no…-trato de defenderme.

-Guárdatelo.-dice fríamente mientras hace una seña con la mano y luego agita su largo cabello negro.

Con un suspiro coloco mi mochila al lado del pupitre, me siento y miro por la ventana.

-Donde estará Shaoran-dice alguien con un suspiro.

*Thud*

La puerta se abre de un golpe. Sobresaltada miro hacia esa dirección y veo a un chico de cabello desordenado color chocolate tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Li-san -dice sorprendido el profesor.

-Perdón por la demora.-Dice Li con las mejillas coloradas y voz grave haciendo una reverencia.

-Por ser primer día lo disculpare, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Tome asiento para poder comenzar la clase.

Li asiente y se dirige a la parte posterior del aula. La mano de Yamazaki se extiende y Li la toma.

-Li-kun, es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Igualmente.

El recién llegado divierte su atención y me mira. Desde mi posición se ve muy alto y unas gafas ocultan su mirada, la cual, intuyo, que refleja confusión por verme aquí, en _su_ sitio, si lo que dijo Minami es verdad.

-Creí que nunca aparecerías, ¿qué tal tu vuelo?-pregunta mi salvadora, la chica de ojos rojizos.

-Se demoró.- responde y se sienta detrás de mí.

Durante todo el primer periodo estoy en modo automático, por pensar en los cambios y en el color ámbar de los ojos de Li, que estoy segura de haberlos visto antes aunque no sé en donde exactamente. Copio en mi cuaderno y respondo las preguntas dirigidas especialmente a mí, procesando poco lo que digo o escribo. Aunque al menos parece ser que mis respuestas son correctas pues el profesor asiente, continúa y yo suspiro aliviada.

Cuando suena el timbre que anuncia el recreo, el salón ya está medio vacío. Guardo mi cuaderno en la mochila y saco el bento que traje para comer. Una chica de cabello marrón atado en dos trenzas asoma su cabeza por la puerta, revisa con la mirada el salón y sonríe.

-¡Takashi!-exclama y entra dando saltitos hasta llegar donde esta Yamazaki.

-Chiharu, que lastima que eres muy pequeña y no estamos en la misma clase. ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta Yamazaki.

Pero ella no le contesta. Me mira, entrecierra los ojos y se acerca. Me pongo rígida en mi sitio y abrazo mi mochila. Se inclina para verme mejor y yo retrocedo instintivamente.

-Hey, cuidado-dice una voz grave detrás de mí.

Volteo bruscamente para encontrarme con la mirada acusadora de Li, sonrío arrepentida.

-Lo siento

-Eres Kinomoto Sakura-dice la chica de trenzas apuntándome con el dedo, haciendo que me vuelva para mirarla.

Las palabras quedan en mi garganta, por lo que solo asiento. Ella suelta un gritito y luego me ofrece su mano, la veo extrañada.

-Soy Mihara Chiharu, mucho gusto.-le tomo la mano y ella sonríe.- Escuche que iba a llegar una estudiante de Inglaterra y que por sus excelentes calificaciones había saltado un año. ¡Impresionante!

Rio avergonzada.

-¿Es eso verdad, Kinomoto-san?-pregunta Yamazaki, volteando su silla.

-Pues, sí. Vengo de Inglaterra y salte un año.

-Wow, increíble.-dice Yamazaki sonriente.- Ahora Li-kun tendrá competencia.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto, inclinando la cabeza.

-Li-san es el primero de su clase, con notas perfectas.-me informa Mihara. Luego baja la voz y me dice:-además de ser muy guapo.

-¿Sabían que las calificaciones fueron inventadas en el antiguo Egipto?

-¿De verdad?-pregunto asombrada, este chico sabe mucho.

-Sí. Fueron inicialmente usadas como un sistema para…-continua Yamazaki.

- Yamazaki, deja de decir mentiras.- dice firmemente Mihara cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Era una mentira?

-No creas todo lo que este tonto te diga.-dice ella, un poco resignada, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Yamazaki.

Yamazaki empieza a reír y nosotras nos unimos.

* * *

Luego de la escuela, regrese a casa disfrutando del camino.

-¡Ya llegué!-grito sacándome los zapatos y calzándome pantuflas.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, me acerco a la cocina donde está colgada una pizarra (allí normalmente colocamos mensajes). Como suponía, estaba escrita con la letra de mi hermano.

_Sakura, voy a llegar tarde y papá también, hay comida en el refrigerador._

_Pd: no te acabes toda la comida, monstruo._

-¡Hermano!

Suspiro, nunca dejara de decirme monstruo. Camino lentamente hacia mi habitación, dejo mi mochila en el escritorio y me tumbo encima de la cama. Japón no es tan malo. La casa es muy linda y hogareña, definitivamente me puedo acostumbrar a ella. Me encanta el clima, hace tiempo que no veía un cielo tan celeste, o el cielo. La secundaria…

**_varias horas después_**

-¿¡Monstruo!?- grita Touya abriendo de sopetazo la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-me levanto bruscamente-¿Qué pasa?

Volteo mi cabeza buscando algo y me encuentro con mi reflejo. No es uno muy bonito que digamos. Estoy toda despeinada, con los ojos un poco hinchados, marcas de la almohada en mi cara y el uniforme todo desarreglado. Busco frenéticamente el reloj que está en mi mesa de noche.

-Me quedé dormida.-murmuro y dejo el reloj en su sitio.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso monstruo.- Busco con la mirada a mi hermano, que cambia su expresión un poco grave y sonríe maliciosamente.- Como no te encontraba creí que ibas a atacar la ciudad.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Hey, ten más cuidado!- dice esquivando la almohada que le lancé. En respuesta le saco la lengua como niña.- Baja, ya está la cena.

Una vez que sale, vuelvo a caer en la cama. Mi estómago gruñe, apurándome para que baje a cenar. Eso hago. Aunque me arreglo el uniforme y me peino un poco antes de hacerlo. Mientras más me acerco a la cocina, el olor es más fuerte. _Delicioso_. Llego al comedor e inmediatamente me dispongo a comer.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-decimos los tres al unísono.

-Sakura-san, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en la secundaria Seijo?

-Bien otou-san. Conocí a Mihara Chiharu y a Yamazaki Takashi, los dos son muy simpáticos- digo tratando de omitir el pequeño incidente con la chica de mirada helada.

-Que bien,-dice otou-san sonriendo- sabía que lograrías hacer amigos muy pronto. Touya-san, ¿A ti cómo te fue en la universidad?

-Bien, aceptaron los papeles de transferencia gracias a un compañero, Tsukishiro-san.

-Qué suerte tener a gente tan amable.

-Sí. Le ofrecí devolverle el favor, pero dijo que no era necesario. Yo insistí y me dijo que si quería podía prepararle un postre.-dice Touya entre risas- Así que mañana lo tendrá.

-¡Que rico!-exclamo haciéndoseme agua la boca.

-No es para ti monstruo. De ser así tendría que hacer uno mucho más grande para satisfacer tu hambre descomunal.-dice él y yo lo pateo por debajo de la mesa.- ¡Ouch!

Rio por lo bajo. Luego de un rato me pongo inquieta, hay algo que estoy olvidando, estoy segura. Volteo a mirar el reloj.

- Aun me queda tiempo, limpiare los platos y subiré.

-¿Tiempo para qué?- ignoro a mi hermano y recojo los platos a toda velocidad.- ¿Tiempo para qué?-vuelve a preguntar.

-Déjala Touya-san.- le dice tranquilamente otou-san y Touya gruñe algo inteligible.

Corro a mi habitación y busco mi portátil. Una vez que la encuentro, la enciendo y tamborileo mis dedos hasta que me puedo conectar al chat.

-Vamos… vamos… conéctate- murmuro para mí.

Leo un pop-message: _camera_designaholic quiere video-chatear_. Emocionada, acepto inmediatamente.

-Hola Sakurita

Sonrío, ya extrañaba esa voz.

* * *

**A/N: Gracias por leer y gracias Valen Mizukoshi mi primer review :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

* * *

**_Capítulo III_**

Como ya había dormido en la tarde, no puede dormir bien en la noche y me quede video-chateando con Tomoyo. Le conté todo. Desde que baje el avión hasta cuando subí para hablar con ella. Creo que la aburrí un poco, pero como ella siempre me escucha con una sonrisa yo sigo hablando y hablando hasta que me doy cuenta que ella no ha dicho nada y le pregunto cómo le va a ella. Me dice que bien aunque me extraña mucho y que tiene varios proyectos en mente (lo que me dio un poco de miedo a decir verdad) que me mandaría para que me los probase.

Tomoyo es una chica muy creativa (y un poco excéntrica) cuyos hobbies son diseñar y filmar. Sus diseños de ropa son adorables y únicos. El único problema es que yo soy su modelo, lo que no es muy halagador para sus creaciones. Aunque ella piense lo contrario.

-Sakurita, dime ¿Ya hiciste amigos?-me pregunta, luego se pone pensativa y exclama.- ¡Claro que ya lo hiciste! ¿Cómo se llaman? Espero que no me olvides.- dice dramáticamente.

Rio nerviosamente, sus cambios de humor me confunden.

-Sabes que eres irremplazable Tomoyo.- le aseguro- Se llaman Mihara Chiharu y Yamazaki Takashi.

-Te pasa algo.-Me acusa.

Vuelvo a reír nerviosamente.

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo… yo…-cierro la boca y frunzo el ceño intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico que te ha dejado sin palabras?- me pregunta ella pícaramente.

-¡No, no es eso!-digo ruborizada negando con la cabeza. Tomoyo alza las cejas.-Es que siento haberlo visto antes.-le confieso en un murmullo.

Tomoyo murmura algo para sí con un gesto grave y luego asiente. La miro extrañada. Ella se da cuenta y se ríe "jojojo", lo que me hace soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Tal vez sea tu destino.

-Hoe

-¡¿Cómo no estoy ahí para filmar eso?!-se lamenta.

-Tomoyo, no creo que se tanto asi…

-Oh no por el contrario Sakurita-dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, "las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable". –dice Eriol apareciendo, como de la nada, atrás de Tomoyo.

-Hoe

-Hola Sakura-chan.-me saluda con un gesto con la mano.

-Ho-hola Eriol-kun

-Tan asustadiza como siempre.-dice el con una sonrisa enigmática y yo rio nerviosamente.

-Bueno Sakurita, mejor ve a dormir, sé que por allá es tarde y mañana debes levantarte temprano.

-Pero…

-Es cierto, la cama de Sakura-chan parece que tiene un poder especial para hacerla quedarse allí más tiempo de lo normal.

Me imagino a mí durmiendo pacíficamente en mi cama, cuando de repente le crecen unos brazos, me aprisiona y yo grito intentando escapar.

-Ay no digas esas cosas Eriol-kun.- digo mientras abrazo una almohada e intento olvidar ese escalofriante pensamiento.

-¡Kwai, que linda se ve Sakura cuando tiene miedo!

Veo extrañada a la pantalla y Tomoyo está filmándome. Tengo una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Sakura,-dice Tomoyo seriamente- debes prometer que vas a poner todo de ti para ser feliz, estés donde estés y que no juzgaras a las personas por la primera impresión.

-Tomoyo…

-¡Y nunca te olvides de mí!-exclama acercándose a la pantalla.

-Hoe-casi boto mi laptop, pero logro cogerla justo antes que toque el piso. Tomoyo sigue expectante ante mi respuesta así que le digo:-¡Si, señora!

Tomoyo sonríe cálidamente.

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré Sakura.

-Ni yo flor de cerezo.-dice Eriol-kun tratando de hacerse espacio entre Tomoyo y la cámara.

-A ti tampoco te olvidaré, Eriol-kun- digo riendo.

* * *

Esa noche soñé con un conejo. Un conejo blanco que saltaba entre copos de nieve.

* * *

*Titititititititi*

Me levanto un poco alterada, tomando el despertador entre mis dos manos y viendo a mi alrededor con los ojos medio abiertos. Gruño un poco. Veo el reloj, me queda una hora y media para ir a la escuela. Me tiro de espaldas a la cama.

-No quiero.-digo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y abrazando al despertador.

Pero luego recuerdo la promesa que le hice a Tomoyo. _Voy a poner todo de mí_. Así que con un suspiro coloco el despertador en la mesita que está al lado de mi cama y me levanto perezosamente. Me acerco a la ventana y abro las cortinas de un tirón. Pestañeo varias veces acostumbrándome a la luz y dejo a mi piel sentir el calor.

Tiendo mi cama, lo que me cuesta más tiempo de lo normal. Sábanas y almohadas choreadas en distintas posiciones y partes de mi cuarto. Que puedo decir: me muevo mucho. Luego saco mi uniforme y lo coloco encima de la cama.

Voy al baño y me miro en el espejo. Mi cara está sonrojada, mis ojos un tanto legañosos y mi cabello enmarañado. _Tengo mucho trabajo por delante, si tan solo Tomoyo estuviera aquí_… Por suerte no tengo que elegir ropa, el uniforme es mi salvación. Trato de desenredar mi cabello, aunque no lo logro totalmente, hago un gran progreso. Me baño y utilizo mis productos para el cabello favoritos, olor a fresas. Me visto rápidamente y bajo a desayunar.

-Se escuchan las pisadas de un monstruo.

Miro enojada a Touya, pero no le contesto nada, no vale la pena y me siento a comer. El desayuno como todo lo preparado por otou-san estaba delicioso. Agradezco, llevo los platos a la cocina, tomo mis cosas para la secundaria y me despido.

Voy caminando, absorbiendo los detalles de la naturaleza. El azul impecable del cielo, la suave briza, los pétalos rosados… cuando de pronto choco contra algo y por el impacto caigo.

-Ouch-digo sobándome.

-Lo siento pequeña.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos cálidos. Me sonrojo inmediatamente por la vergüenza de ser tan torpe frente a un chico tan lindo. El me ofrece su mano, la tomo y me pongo de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si- tartamudeo.

Sonríe. _Que sonrisa más linda_.

-Me alegro.-luego frunce el ceño y yo lo miro inquisitivamente. Busca algo en su bolsillo.-Acepta esto y mis disculpas, por favor.

Me ofrece un caramelo y yo lo acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Gracias.-digo inclinándome como otou-san me enseño.

-Descuida, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

Me dedica una sonrisa. Yo se la devuelvo.

-¿No tienes clases?

Clases. Ah! Lo había olvidado completamente. Salgo corriendo, luego recuerdo al chico de mirada cálida y regreso para hacer otra reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho.-digo. Vuelvo a salir corriendo y grito por encima de mi hombro:-¡Gracias por el dulce!

* * *

Deslizo la puerta abierta y jadeo un poco. Pestañeo varias veces, correr hasta la clase me hizo quedarme un poco desorientada. Jadeo con una mano apoyada en la puerta del salón. Yamazki-san sonríe para sí mismo, Minami-san está sentada sobre su mesa viéndose las uñas y conversando con una chica de cabellos claros, no veo a la de ojos rojizos ni a Li-san por ninguna parte y parece que también llegue antes que el profesor. Suspiro aliviada y camino a mi sitio. Cuando estoy dejando mi mochila, Minami-san dice:

-Agh, ¿qué olor tan empalagoso es ese?

-Hmm…-dice la de cabellos claros entrecerrando sus ojos cafés-Huele como a fresas.

Minami-san cambia de posición. Ahora está viéndome directamente. Me recorre con la mirada, cruza sus largas piernas y luego empieza a juguetear con su cabello.

-Cariño, no te esfuerces tanto, nadie te va a notar.-Sonríe y hace una cosa rara con su nariz.- Y menos si estas sentada a mi lado.

No sé qué responder a semejante comentario, por suerte no tengo que hacerlo pues la chica de coletas extrañas entra por la puerta seguida por el de ojos ámbar. Ella va con una sonrisa en los labios que no llega a sus ojos y él con una expresión ecuánime.

A penas pasan entre Minami-san y yo, ambos arrugan la nariz.

-Buenos días, Li-kun-dice la de la mirada fría, después se voleta y dice:-hola, Meilin.

Li-san solo asienta con la cabeza en señal de saludo y la de los ojos rojizos le sonríe. Se sientan, cada uno en su sitio. Yamazaki-san se voltea y abre la boca, sin embargo no logra decir nada pues, Li-san estornuda y luego se queja.

-Li es alérgico a la enana y su olor a fresas.-Minami-san dice con una mano cerca de su boca como si lo fuera a decir en secreto, aunque el tono no es para nada discreto.

-Eso no es cierto,-dice categóricamente Yamazaki con un dedo alzado- a Li-kun le gustan mucho las fresas.

Volteo instintivamente a ver a Li-san, quien está concentrado mirando la ventana, tiene las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y la nariz arrugada para evitar estornudar. Me pregunto si siempre es tan callado, no lo he escuchado decir más de cinco palabras juntas. Me distraigo de mis cavilaciones con otra voz que se une a la conversación.

-Es verdad,-apoya Meilin-san- a lo que es alérgico es al olor meloso de la vainilla.-estornuda- Igual que yo.-mira de reojo a la de mirada fría y susurra- Por eso te dije que no utilizaras ese perfume.

Minami-san no responde, solo entrecierra los ojos amenazadoramente. Meilin-san se limita a encogerse de hombros y empieza a sacar sus útiles para la primera clase.

* * *

Hoy es el primer día de deportes, estoy muy emocionada.

Aunque en realidad no sé dónde es el lugar donde vamos a estar.

-Yamasaki-san, ¿Dónde es?

-Ven, sígueme.-me indica-Y por favor, deja las formalidades conmigo. Ya somos amigos, ¿cierto?

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Verdaderamente, es un chico muy simpático.

Luego de un rato, llegamos a un gimnasio. Yamazaki-kun empuja una de las puertas y entramos. El lugar es inmenso y muy moderno. Hay dos canchas de vóley y al lado otras dos de básquet. El de la sonrisa traviesa, me dice que usualmente los agrupan chicas y chicos, las primeras en equipos de vóley y los segundos de básquet. Para ser equitativos, aunque al final terminan jugando todos juntos vóley.

-Hay dos vestidores, el de la derecha es el de los hombres y el de la izquierda, de las chicas.-me indica-Pero debes tener cuidado.-dice sombrío después de una pausa dramática.

-¿Po-por qué?

_Que no diga fantasmas. Que no diga fantasmas. Que no diga fantasmas_.

-Dice la leyenda que el último camerino esta embrujado…

Mis ojos se abren como platos y me abrazo a mí misma.

-Ugh, que infantiles.-dice la de cabellos claros.

- Misuki, no te molestes.-dice Minami-san-No valen la pena.

-Pero es cierto, Tachikawa-san, por las noches se escuchan gritos que provienen de allí.

Ellas lo miran con desdén, pero un tanto preocupadas a la vez. Luego se dan media vuelta y se dirigen al vestidor de las chicas moviendo las caderas.

-Meilin, ¿vienes?-pregunta sin girar Minami-san.

-¡Si, voy detrás de ustedes!-dice la de los ojos rojizos quien acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos.-me dice Yamazaki-kun.

Asiento con la cabeza. Él sonríe, agita una mano en señal de despedida y se marcha. Me quedo un momento allí parada, intentando decidir si voy o no, después de todo parece que hay fantasmas en el vestidor y no quiero encontrarme con alguno.

-¿Qué pasa niña?-dice Meilin-san inclinando la cabeza y poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.- ¿Tienes miedo?-pregunta con una ceja alzada.

-¿Hoe?...n-no, yo… yo, solo…

Sonríe maliciosamente.

-Tranquila, el fantasma solo va tras las perdedoras.- empieza a caminar hacia los vestidores, para en seco y voltea.-Aunque también se les aparece a las que entran solas y no querrás quedarte sola, ¿o sí?-Abro los ojos asustada- Será mejor que te apures.

* * *

Yamazaki-kun tenía razón, nos separaron en chicas y chicos, para jugar por equipos vóley y básquet. Takaishi-sensei eligió a los capitanes y ellos debían elegir a sus compañeros por turnos. Los capitanes eran: Li-san; Yamato Yagami, un chico de ojos azules-verdosos y cabellos oscuros; Minami-san, quien al parecer es la capitana del equipo de vóley y Meilin-san, quien es la co-capitana del mismo. Todos estábamos sentados en las gradas, donde usualmente la gente se sienta para ver un partido, así que los cuatro capitanes se paran en frente y empiezan a llamar a su equipo.

Li-san mira a los restantes con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos; Yagami-san sonríe con suficiencia y se cruza de brazos; Minami-san ve sus uñas y Meilin-san juguetea con su cabello con la mirada perdida.

Por fin se terminar de armar los grupos. Nos juntamos y los capitanes eligen quien se quedará en la banca. No me sorprende para nada que me toque esperar, después de todo soy nueva y es mejor asegurar puntos en el primer set, aunque prefiero estar jugando.

Mientras espero mi turno, veo ambos partidos. Los chicos son muy intensos, Li-san y Yamazaki-kun son increíbles juntos, sin embargo Yagami-san y su equipo hacen todo lo posible por tener el balón en su poder y encestar. El partido de las chicas no es para nada aburrido, se nota que todas juegan muy bien y me sorprende que casi la pelota no haya tocado el piso.

Ahora estoy asustada de no poder estar al nivel de mis compañeras. Espero no decepcionar a Meilin-san y al equipo.

_No, no puedo permitirme pensar así. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo_.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, ya es mi turno y estoy en posición. Le toca a Minami-san sacar. Me ve fijamente y me siento un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Saca y veo la pelota dirigirse directamente a mí. Luego, todo está negro.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

* * *

**_Capítulo IV_**

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro con blanco. Un blanco inmaculado. Tanto así que tengo que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarme. Intento sentarme, pero un dolor fuerte de cabeza me ataca.

-Ouch-me quejo con una mano en la cabeza

-Ten cuidado, cariño.-dice una voz amable.

Me giro lentamente. Una señora de cabellos grises y lentes que cubren una mirada amable, sostiene firmemente con ambas manos un paño húmedo.

-Te dieron un fuerte golpe- dice ella avanzando hacia mí.

-¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?- le pregunto mientras pone el paño en mi frente, lo que alivia un poco el dolor.

Ella se separa un poco de mí, me dirige una larga mirada, luego se sienta en la silla al lado de la camilla donde yo estoy.

-Un compañero tuyo te trajo hasta acá.- hace una pequeña pausa- Me alegra que aun haya chicos tan caballerosos.

_¿Caballeroso?_

-Deberías recostarte y descansar un rato.-me dice suavemente- Después podrás volver a clases y agradecerle.-me guiña un ojo.

Le hago caso. Miro el techo blanco. _En serio debo agradecerle… pobre, debió ser muy pesado cargarme desde el gimnasio hasta la enfermería_. Me sonrojo. _Aunque ahora que lo pienso…_

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

* * *

La enfermera me explicó cómo regresar a mi salón de clase, así que aquí estoy, aunque no sé qué pasó con todos. Está totalmente vacío. Cuadernos, libros y mochilas, todos desparramados, como si hubiese pasado un tornado por aquí. Estoy segura que mis ojos están abiertos como platos. Escucho unas risitas detrás de mí e inmediatamente volteo a ver. Son Mihara-san y Yamazaki-kun.

-Esto se llama-dice Mihara-san poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros-recreo.

-El recreo fue creado por un grupo de soldados romanos que...

-¡Takashi, no digas tonterías!- le reprime poniéndole las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Está bien, está bien. Me rindo.

Ella lo suelta lentamente. Se miran a los ojos, entrecerrándolos, esperando que el otro haga algo, pero ninguno se atreve. Y de la nada empiezan a carcajearse. Sonrió al verlos tan alegres, se nota que son muy cercanos.

-Ah, por cierto.-le digo a Yamazaki-kun-Gracias.

Ellos paran de reír. Mihara-san me mira cuestionándome con la mirada y abrazando su estómago, para luego mirar a su amigo. El solo mira con el ceño fruncido y abre la boca para hablar, pero ella se le adelanta.

-¿Por qué te tiene que agradecer?

Él se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-Por llevarme a la enfermería luego que me desmayara.

Mihara-san abre los ojos.

-¿Te desmayaste?-asiento-¿Y tú la cargaste hasta la enfermería?- le pregunta con un dedo acusador pero con genuina sorpresa.

-Yo no hice tal cosa.-ambas lo vemos interrogantes.-Aunque si lo hubiera podido hacer, ¿por qué lo encuentras tan sorprendente?

-Ah... bueno...

-¿Que es Chiharu?

-Si tú no fuiste... entonces ¿quién?

Yamazaki-kun se queda rígido por un momento, ve a Mihara-san y luego dice:

-Fue Li-kun.

Mihara-san mira asombrada a su amigo. Detrás de mí suena como si alguien se hubiese caído, así que me giro a ver qué pasa. Li-san está parado cerca de su sitio con la mirada fija en el piso donde están sus libros. Mihara-san lo ve con una mano cubriéndose la boca y Yamazaki-kun con una sonrisa traviesa. Voy de inmediato a ayudar a Li-san. Me arrodillo para recoger sus cosas, pero el sale de su estupor y las toma antes que yo. Me levanto y lo encaro, aunque él está tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-Muchas gracias.-le digo tímidamente.

Lo más probable es que nos haya escuchado hablar y sepa a lo que me refiero, por lo que no le digo la razón de mi agradecimiento.

-Solo lo hice porque Takaishi-sensei me lo pidió.-dice con su voz grave mirando sus libros y sosteniéndolos fuertemente.

Sacudo mi cabeza. Eso no importa.

-Gracias de todos modos.

Él asiente quedadamente, se acomoda los lentes y deja sus libros en su mesa. Se encamina a la puerta una vez más. Para en el marco de la puerta. Sale del salón.

Mihara-san está viendo sospechosamente a Yamazaki-kun. Creo que es por lo que dije antes, no me gustaría entrometerme entre ellos aunque creo que ya lo hice.

- Mihara-san,-la llamo y ella voltea inmediatamente-lamento el malentendido.-digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ella me mira sorprendida.

-Descuida,-me asegura sonriente- y por favor dime Chiharu, Mihara-san es mi madre y ugh- se estremece-, no quisiera ser ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dice Yamzaki-kun poniéndose serio- Podría sacar muchas historias terroríficas de eso.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más hasta que empiezan a llegar nuestros compañeros. Chiharu-chan se despide y me dice que vigile al "mentiroso compulsivo" por ella, yo solo me rio y asiento.

* * *

-¡Ya llegue!

-¡Estoy en la cocina!

Voy donde al parecer se encuentra Touya para encontrarme con que no está solo. No solamente está acompañado, sino que allí junto a onii-chan se encuentra sentado el chico de ojos amables con quien me tropecé en la mañana. Mi cara se siente caliente, debe estar toda roja.

-Sakura deja de verlo así,-me recrimina Touya- parece que te lo quieres comer.

-¡Hermano!-me quejo poniéndome más roja aun.

-Él es Yukito Tsukishiro, se quedara a comer hoy con nosotros.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san.

Wow, como me encanta su sonrisa.

-Igualmente.-digo un poco tímida.

-Ve a cambiarte, yo te llamo cuando la cena esté lista.- Asiento- Otou-san va a llegar en cualquier momento.

Subo rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme y empezar a hacer mis deberes, que se han multiplicado por haber perdido algunas clases por desmayarme. Ato mi cabello en una cola de caballo y hago lo que me propuse. Termino todo en media hora, excepto matemáticas, ese tema se me hace muy difícil.

-¡Ya está la cena!

-¡Ahí voy!

Antes de bajar, me miro en el espejo y me arreglo un poco. No quiero estar toda andrajosa frente a Yukito-san.

Ya están todos sentados. Otou-san se sienta a la cabecera, a su derecha Touya y al costado de mi hermano, Yukito-san. Así que me siento al otro lado de otou-san. Comemos y hablamos. El de la sonrisa que me encanta tiene un gran apetito, creo que repitió cuatro veces y aun tenia espacio para el postre que otou-san había traído de camino de regreso de su trabajo.

-Tu nombre significa "conejo de las nieves", ¿verdad?- pregunta otou-san mientras servía las porciones del postre.

-Sí, es verdad.-le contesta el chico de ojos amables.

-¡Qué bonito! Me encantaría tener un nombre así.

Tal vez que significara "oso de peluche". ¡Sería tan bonito!

-Tú te llamas en honor a una flor. - Me dice otou-san con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo?- pregunto tontamente señalándome.

-Claro,-dice Yukito-san sonriente- ¿has visto los arboles con pétalos rosados?-Asiento- Sus flores se llaman "Sakura", igual que tú.

-No te emociones tanto, tú siempre serás un monstruo.

* * *

Después de la cena hablo con Tomoyo sobre lo que ocurrió durante el día. Le cuento sobre Yukito-san, el pelotazo y Li-san. Ella se queja de no estar aquí para mí y poder asegurarse que estoy bien, trato de calmarla sin éxito aparente. Tomoyo me cuenta que la empresa de su madre está creando nuevos diseños y que me mandara algunos prototipos para que los pruebe, le digo que lo hare con mucho gusto. Conversamos de todo y de nada, hasta que se hace muy tarde y tengo que ir a dormir.

Esa noche sueño con un pequeño lobo de potente mirada ámbar, lo trato de alcanzar, pero no se deja.

* * *

**A/N: Los reviews son bien recibios, no muerdo, en serio (a menos que sean de chocolate, yuumy)**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

* * *

**_Capítulo V_**

Desde el día del incidente con el balón de vóley sueño con el mismo pequeño lobo de potente mirada ámbar y siempre lo trato de alcanzar, quiero acercarme pero termina alejándose de alguna manera. A veces tengo otro sueño, siempre muy vívido, donde una chica, muy hermosa de ojos celestes vestida con gruesas pieles blancas y cuya coronilla está adornada con una hermosa tiara de diamantes, me condena a la soledad eterna.

Ya llevaba un mes en la secundaria Seijo y no hubo muchos cambios desde que llegué.

Chiharu-chan y Yamazaki-kun eran prácticamente los únicos con los que hablaba. Me he dado cuenta que Minami-san es algo así como la chica más popular, Chiharu-chan la ha apodado "la reina del hielo", lo que me hizo reír pues cada vez que me mira me recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Minami-san me sigue llamando "enana", aunque no demuestra mucha hostilidad cuando hay gente viendo, siempre sonríe. Akisuki Meilin-san, la chica de ojos rojizos, tuvo que irse a Hong-Kong por una emergencia familiar. Bueno eso nos dijeron y yo no me he atrevido a preguntar sobre el tema.

La mayoría tiene grupos fijos, siempre andan juntos con las mismas personas. El único que parece ser la excepción a esta regla es Li-san, casi siempre lo veo solo y desaparece en los recreos. Es muy extraño. Yo paso los recreos con Chiharu-chan y Yamazaki-kun, aunque siento que interrumpo algo, no sé qué exactamente...

Las clases no son tan difíciles. Otou-san y Touya me han hablado mucho en japonés cuando vivía en Inglaterra, por lo que el idioma no es un problema. En realidad, mis notas son muy buenas, sin contar matemáticas, que en cualquier idioma se me hacen muy complicadas. Me estoy esforzando mucho para obtener buenas calificaciones y así mantener la beca.

Sigo hablando con Tomoyo. Ya no tan seguido, pero casi todas las noches hablamos y Eriol se incluye en algunas ocasiones. Es bueno saber que a pesar de la distancia seguimos en contacto y puedo contar con ellos. Tomoyo me ha mandado un par de diseños suyos para que me los pruebe, deben llegar en esta semana, lo que me pone un poco nerviosa.

En casa está todo bien. Otou-san se ve muy feliz con su nuevo trabajo y le dedica bastante tiempo en casa también, sin dejarnos de lado por supuesto. Touya se ha adaptado rápidamente, creo que esto último se debe a Yukito-san, quien ahora pasa bastante tiempo con nosotros (y eso _me_ hace _muy feliz_). He aprovechado que la casa quede tan cerca de un parque, salgo a correr casi siempre luego de la escuela, pues despeja mi mente y me llena de energías para ponerme a trabajar en mis tareas.

Me veo al espejo mientras amarro mi cabello en una trenza. Frunzo el ceño y busco mi listón verde de la suerte. Hoy nos entregan los exámenes corregidos de japonés y matemáticas, por lo que necesito toda la suerte posible.

-¡Sakura!-grita Touya desde abajo-¡si no te apuras llegaras tarde!

Busco el reloj con la mirada. _¡Ay, tiene razón!_ Bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomo una tostada, me la embuto y después agarro un vaso con jugo y lo tomo lo más rápido que puedo. Touya me ve con los ojos como platos y con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca; mientras que outo –san me dirige una mirada divertida.

-¡Gracias por la comida!

Me despido de ellos con un beso y salgo disparada por la puerta. Escucho un leve "es un verdadero monstruo", pero no me detengo a responderle por miedo a llegar tarde otra vez. Corro como si estuviera siendo perseguida por un monstruo. Llego y aún hay unas cuantas personas en los pasillos por lo que me permito recobrar un poco el aliento mientras saco algunos libros de mi casillero. Un poco más calmada voy al salón.

-Tres, dos, uno- dice Yamazaki-kun, alzando el dedo índice, apenas entro al salón.

Cuando termina de contar, suena el timbre de inicio de clases. Suspiro aliviada y voy a mi sitio.

Luego de dejar mis libros y tratar de controlar mi respiración para que vuelva a ser normal, llega Misuki-sensei.

-Buenos días- nos dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

Camina hasta su sitio con su largo cabello rojizo ondeando a cada paso que da. Me da mucha pena que Terada-sensei no esté con nosotros, pero me alegro mucho que Mizuki-sensei sea su remplazo. Ella es muy amable y muy bonita.

-Pss, Sakura-san

Yamazaki-kun me hace volver a la realidad. Alzo las cejas en señal que lo estoy escuchando.

-Chiharu-chan tiene práctica con las porristas en la hora de almuerzo y yo me tengo que reunir con unos compañeros para un trabajo.-me susurra.

-Oh, está bien.-respondo sorprendida- Supongo que encontraré algo con que entretenerme.

-Cuento con eso- dice élcon una sonrisa.

-Li-san, Kinomoto-san,- Yamazaki-kun se voltea y yo miro a la profesora- por favor acérquense en el intermedio.-dice Mizuki-sensei.

-Uy…- se escucha por todo el salón.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Sobre qué querrá hablarnos?

* * *

-Estoy un poco preocupada por sus notas.

Li-san y yo nos asombramos ante esta afirmación. Mis notas son muy buenas, con excepción de matemáticas y se que Li-san tiene el mejor promedio de la clase. Esto no tiene sentido.

-Kinomoto-san tus notas de matemáticas…-hago una mueca, sé a dónde va esto y no me gusta para nada.-veo que sabes de lo que hablo-asiento, no quiero que diga más en frente de Li-san. Ahora se voltea hacia él, quien se pone rígido de inmediato.-Li-san tu promedio es el mejor de la clase-el no hace ningún gesto, por lo que ella asiente para sí y continúa:- pero tus calificaciones de japonés no están al nivel que esperaba.

El de ojos ámbar cierra los puños con fuerza pero sin decir palabra ni mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro. Me sorprendo, no sabía que Li-san tiene problemas con japonés. Supongo que nadie es perfecto.

-Lo que les propongo es lo siguiente- hace una pequeña pausa para mirarnos a los ojos- Li-san le enseñaras a Kinomoto-san matemáticas y ella te enseñara japonés.

_No es mala idea, de hecho-_

-¡JA!-Li-san suelta con sarcasmo-¿Qué _la niña_ me enseñe? ¿_A mí_?

Su respuesta me desconcierta totalmente. ¿Qué le hice?

-¡Li-san!-lo reprende Mizuki-sensei, quien lo ve extrañada con los ojos desorbitados.

El de cabellos color chocolate se pone rígido otra vez y cuadra los hombros. Hace una pequeña reverencia y dice:

- Gracias por la oferta, sin embargo me veo forzado a declinarla.-dicho esto da media vuelta y sale del salón.

Su forma "educada y formal" de hablar me da escalofríos.

-No era necesario ser tan formal-musita la de cabellos rojizos. Se vuelve hacia mí-Lo siento Kinomoto-san, parece que no lo tendrás como tutor.

La voz de Li-san se ha quedado en mi cabeza: _¿Qué la _niña _me enseñe? ¿_A mí_?_

Trago pesado.

-No se preocupe Mizuki-sensei.-digo con la mejor sonrisa que puedo formar en ese momento.

Salgo corriendo del aula lo más rápido que puedo.

* * *

-Li-san como era de esperarse- dice el sensei entregándole el examen de matemáticas.

Gruño por lo bajo. Conmigo solo fue "Kinomoto-san" y una mirada de reproche. Agh. Tontas matemáticas.

-¿Otro sobresaliente Li-kun?-le pregunta Minami-san cruzando sus largas piernas y jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello azabache.

Li-san se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-Míralo-susurra un chico, señalando a Li-san- tiene la atención de la chica más guapa y él como si nada.

Minami-san frunce los labios para evitar sonreír.

-Era de esperarse de Li-san- le contesta en susurros otro- no es muy amigable que digamos.

-Excepto en la cancha con su equipo.

-Excepto allí- le concede el otro.

_No sabía que Li-san juega un deporte en grupo… Me pregunto… ¡No, Kinomoto Sakura, deja de pensar tonterías! El dejó muy claro que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo… no pierdas tu tiempo_.

Me distraje pensando en muchas cosas. Está bien no eran cosas, pero eso no viene al caso. Cuando la profesora de japonés entró al aula, recordé que Yukito (me aseguro que le gustaba que le llamara por su nombre) me había prometido ir hoy en la tarde, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Siento toda mi cara caliente. ¡Ya quiero verlo!

-Chicos, ya corregí sus exámenes.

La clase estalla en murmullos.

-Quisiera felicitar a Kinomoto-san,-todos dejaron de hablar de inmediato y yo me puse colorada de inmediato- excelente redacción, muy buen examen.

Luego, les entrega a los demás. Cuando llega a Li-san se limita a sacudir la cabeza. Él, desde luego, mantiene su cara sin emociones. Esta vez Minami-san no comenta sobre su nota.

* * *

Durante la hora del almuerzo deambulo por los pasillos en búsqueda de algo para hacer. Recorro todos los pisos del edificio sujetando mi bento con una mano hasta llegar al último piso. Parece ser que es una terraza. Abro la puerta y una brisa acaricia mi rostro. Camino hasta el borde, el cual está cubierto por unas rejas de dos metros y medio, para ver el paisaje.

-Wow

Desde aquí se ven los jardines de la secundaria y los de la primaria también, llenos de estudiantes almorzando; además se puede divisar la corona del rey pingüino y algunas casas cercanas. No puedo creer que me haya privado de esta vista tanto tiempo. La próxima vez le diré a Yamazaki-kun y Chiharu-chan que vengan conmigo a almorzar aquí.

*Tap tap tap*

Giro la cabeza en busca de lo que produce ese sonido, hasta que veo a Li-san de espaldas a mí. Puedo notar como su espalda se pone rígida de un momento a otro; por mi parte, yo no me he movido ni un ápice desde que noté su presencia. Limpia sus manos en sus pantalones y luego se levanta.

-Sé que estás ahí- dice aun volteado con la voz grave.

"Si, yo también lo sé" quiero responderle pero no encuentro mi voz. Sus palabras siguen rondando en mi cabeza _¿Qué la _niña_ me enseñe? ¿_A mí_? _Sigo sin encontrarle sentido. ¿Me desprecia? No me conoce. ¿Me subestima? ¿O es que es demasiado orgulloso?

-Podemos intentarlo.

Miro incrédula su espalda ancha.

-De-¿de qué hablas?- digo con la voz rasposa. Carraspeo un par de veces.

Suspira.

-Creo que podemos intentarlo.-hace una pausa, yo sigo sin saber a qué va todo esto- Yo te enseño matemáticas y tú a mi japonés.

* * *

**A/N: **entonces... diganme ¿les gustò? ¿alguna peticiòn especial? yo sè que tienen ideas increìbles ¡escrìbanlas! jejejeje ...pero en serio seria lindo leer reviews.

gracias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

* * *

**_Capítulo VI_**

Estoy caminando hacia mi casa como una autómata. No puedo creer lo que pasó, después de todo el drama que hizo… Sacudo la cabeza, debería alegrarme que el primer puesto me de clases particulares. Aunque sean en secreto. Él insistió que no le digamos a nadie. Supongo que no quiere ser asociado conmigo o tal vez quiere mantener su reputación de "lobo solitario". Quien sabe.

¡Ya basta de pensar en Li! ¡Yukito-san va a venir a casa y me tiene una sorpresa! ¡Ay, qué emoción! ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?

Y así llego a casa, dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-¡Ya llegué!- aviso quitándome los zapatos y calzándome los de casa.

-¡En la cocina!

Voy rápidamente a la cocina en busca de Touya, quien seguramente esta con Yukito-san. Mientras camino trato de arreglar un poco los mechones rebeldes. Con mi mejor sonrisa entro y veo a Touya con una cuchara grande y a Yukito-san lavando lechugas, ambos se voltean a verme entrar, pero solo el de mirada amables me sonríe. ¿Ya dije que me encanta esa sonrisa? Bueno: me fascina.

-Hola pequeña.

-Buenos días Yukito-san- le digo y voy a abrazarlo.

Él se limita a reír y a darle golpecitos a mi cabeza.

-Ya déjalo que con lo torpe que eres de seguro lo terminas asfixiando.-dice Touya maliciosamente.

Yo, por supuesto, soy madura y no le respondo. Ok, ok, le saco la lengua, pero ¡es que no lo puedo evitar! Es tan molesto. Hmph.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- me dice Yukito-san, interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas entre onii-chan y yo.

-No debiste molestarte- susurro sonrojada.

-No es problema- me asegura con una sonrisa. Me toma de la mano y me lleva a la sala.-Sabes quería hacerles un regalo de bienvenida, pero no se me ocurría nada. Tuvo que pasar todo este tiempo para que pensara en una buena idea. – luego dice más bajo, tomando en sus manos una caja envuelta en papel con diseño de cerezas- Tal vez tu hermano me mate, esta fue su idea: él lo escogió y todo.

Me entrega el regalo y yo lo miro confusa, ¿Qué tiene que ver Touya? Me hace un gesto, incitándome a abrirlo así que eso hago. Empiezo a rasgar el papel, con cuidado para no maltratarlo del todo (quiero guardarlo como recuerdo: es el regalo de Yukito después de todo). Cuando veo lo que hay dentro me quedo sin palabras.

-¿Te gustó?

-N-no puedo aceptarlo- digo alarmada.- Es demasiado.

-Claro que sí. Te serán muy útiles.

Lo miro apretando fuertemente los labios. Obviamente los quiero, pero es demasiado. Seguro vio el conflicto de emociones en mi rostro, pues lo siguiente que hizo fue acercase y susurrar:

-Solo pagué una parte, pero Toya insistió que no te lo dijese.

Pestañeo varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo que me acaba de decir. Sonrió para mis adentros, onii-chan no es tan malo después de todo. Unos ruidos me sacan de mis cavilaciones, era Touya con un pañito secador en manos mirándonos fijamente. Le frunzo el ceño a mi regalo.

-Oye monstruo, será mejor que te los pruebes.- omito el odioso apodo y me calzo los lindos patines blanco con rosa- Piénsalo, así ya no tendrás que correr tanto todos los días para llegar temprano. Eres un peligro andante, pero con ellos irás más rápido.

-Perfectos- digo como para mí.-¡Gracias!- digo mirando a Touya aunque abrazando a Yukito.

* * *

El día siguiente parece estar en sintonía con mi humor: el sol brilla en el cielo celeste, los pájaros cantan y el aroma a panqueques inunda mi habitación. El regalo de Yukito- con una pequeña contribución de Touya- me había levantado el ánimo increíblemente. Esa mañana no pienso en todo lo que dejé en Inglaterra, ni en los comentarios hirientes de Ming y su séquito, no le doy ninguna importanciaa nada más y trato de saborear este trocito de felicidad.

Voy patinando a la secundaria con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todo se ve más bonito, más colorido... más vivo. Algo me dice que todo se debe a cierto chico de mirada amable. Así llego a la escuela, en una nube, por lo que cuando me llaman por mi nombre me sobresalto.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grita una efusiva Chiharu haciendo señas con el brazo.

-¡Chiharu-chan!-grito de vuelta

Voy patinando hasta donde está ella esperando. Conversamos de cosas circunstanciales hasta llegar a las puertas de la escuela, donde me quito los patines.

-¡Qué lindos! ¿Son nuevos?

Confundida, veo a Chiharu-chan señalando mis nuevos patines. Sonrío y asiento.

-Fueron un regalo.

Ella me dedica una mirada que no sé cómo interpretar, así que decido obviar lo que sea que quiera decir.

Ming quien está apoyada en los casilleros hablando y mirando seductoramente a los tres chicos del equipo de natación que están conversándole, cuando pasamos a su lado nos mira de pies a cabeza, les dice algo y todos rien en unísono. Camino más rápido jalando a Chiharu conmigo.

* * *

Mi clase favorita está a punto de iniciar _¡yupi matemáticas_! (notese el sarcasmo por favor). Así que saco todo lo que necesito; abro mi cuaderno y libro en donde me quedé. Dentro del segundo encuentro un papel doblado. Lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo miro con curiosidad. No dejé nada aquí, alguien debió haberlo puesto allí. Lo desdoblo y leo la hermosa caligrafía:

Después de clases en el parque del rey pingüino.

L.S.

L.S.

¿L.S.? ¿Quién es "L.S."?

¿Por qué no pueden poner todo su nombre?¿Qué hay con el misterio? ¿Qué va a pasar después de clases? ¿Por qué en el parque? Muchas preguntas rondan en mi cabeza en ese momento y ninguna consigo responder.

-Li-kun, ¿te gustaría estudiar conmigo hoy después de clases?- dice Minami-san con voz seductora, la que utiliza para los chicos, seguro la utilizó con los del equipo de natación.

Casi ruedo los ojos, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que eso me delataría y ella sabría que la estoy escuchando. Eso traería consecuencias que no estoy preparada para enfrentar, entonces no lo hago.

-Tengo planes.

Ante esto no tengo otro remedio más que voltear en su dirección. Es la primera vez que escucho a un chico rechazar a Minami-san. Para mi sorpresa Li me estaba mirando y Minami intercalaba su mirada entre él y yo. ¿Por qué Li me estaba viendo así? Li... Shaoran. ¡Li Shaoran! ¡L.S.! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Habíamos quedado en intentar el plan de Mizuki-sensei: él me enseñaría matemáticas y yo a él japonés.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada? Pienso mirando el papelito que estaba escondido en mi libro.

* * *

Después de clases me hallo parada frente al rey pingüino, observando su majestuosidad. Me pregunto dónde vivirá Li. Tal vez sea el tipo de persona que tiene una gran mansión, con millones de habitaciones y sirvientes. Puede que viva en una casa como la mía, no muy grande ni muy pequeña. Aunque podría vivir en un departamento. Nunca he sido muy buena leyendo a las personas, ese suele ser el pasatiempo de Tomoyo y fantasear sobre la vida de los demás, el de Eriol; yo solo me dedico a escuchar todas sus excentricidades. Rio por lo bajo, ¿qué dirían si supieran que estoy a punto de ser tutora del chico por el cual todas suspiran y que dicho chico, un poco hosco si me lo preguntan, ha aceptado la casi imposible tarea de hacerme entender matemática?

-¿Deberíamos ir a tu casa o a la mía?- dice una voz grave a mi espalda.

Volteo a encarar a Li quien me mira con esos penetrantes ojos color ámbar y cuyos mechones de cabello del color del chocolate caen sobre su frente. Quisiera moverlos para ver mejor esos orbes que hacen que me pierda en ellos.

-Creo que sería mejor en la tuya.

Será mejor que Touya no sepa de esto, seguro se pondrá como loco. Mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy sobreprotector y ¡pobre el que sea su objetivo! Tendré que asegurarme que cada vez que Li vaya a casa, Touya no esté.

Li no dice nada, solo asiente y empieza a caminar. Yo lo sigo en silencio, desesperadamente intentando buscar algo de qué hablar pues la falta de palabras me está enloqueciendo. Me trago las ganas y no interrumpo el silencio que Li comanda adelante de mí con ambas manos en los bolsillos mirando siempre al frente, en ningún momento en mi dirección.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras desde el parque nos encontramos frente a un edificio. Me sorprende lo cerca que esta de casa, pero no digo nada solo lo sigo. Me conduce a través del lobby, allí saluda al portero con un simple "buenas tardes" que yo repito; hasta el ascensor, donde me deja pasar primero, marca el piso 7 y se cierran las puertas. Por un pequeño segundo me invade la claustrofobia (confieso que no soy muy buena con los espacios pequeños), así que tomo un gran trago de aire y cierro los ojos para calmarme.

-¿Vienes?-me pregunta con una mano deteniendo las puertas del ascensor.

Avergonzada, no le respondo, me limito a salir de allí. El saca la mano y me conduce a la puerta de lo que deduzco es su departamento, saca la lleva de su bolsillo y una vez más abre la puerta para mí.

A la izquierda hay una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas alrededor, a la derecha un sillón grande donde caben tres personas con una mesa en frente y delante de esta un gran televisor pantalla plana el cual descansa en un mueble de madera con muchas compuertas, más a la derecha hay una ventana grande cubierta por cortinas de hermosos diseños chinos y al lado de esta, hay un armario de madera que guarda una gran cantidad de libros.

Li deja su mochila al lado del sillón y lo mueve para dejar más espacio cerca de la mesa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Necesitamos un lugar para trabajar.-responde categóricamente.

Arregla un poco más y luego dice:- dudo que sea conveniente que vayamos a mi escritorio- cuando lo miro él se encoge de hombros y responde mi pregunta no formulada: está en mi habitación.

Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada. Carraspeo para cambiar de tema.

-Deberíamos empezar entonces.-digo dejando mi mochila junto a la suya.

* * *

**A/N: Gracias por leer mi fic :) por fa dejen un review! cuéntenme si les gusto, lo odiaron, alguna idea de lo que va a pasar o algún comentario.  
**

**pd: acabo de hacerle pequeñas modificaciones al cap. no estaba del todo contenta... nunca lo estoy supongo**

**Saksha: gracias por el review no sé si se va a borrar cuando cambie el cap. pero intentaré poner más historia y gracias por decir que soy una "una gran escritora" jeje**


	7. Chapter 7

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Vamos un par de días con "el plan" como me gusta llamarlo. Li sigue sin dirigirme la palabra durante horario de escuela, lo que me molesta un poco pero estar con Takashi y Chiharu me distrae bastante. No hemos dicho nada de lo que estamos haciendo a nadie, bueno se lo dije a otou-san para que me ayude con sacar a Touya cuando vayamos a casa o distraerlo para que no note que a veces llego tarde y con un chico a casa (Li insiste en acompañarme después de nuestras "sesiones", intenté convencerlo de lo contrario pero he aprendido que cuando el chico decide algo nada y quiero decir NADA lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión).

"El plan" nos ha ayudado a ambos a subir nuestras notas, por lo que no me importa que me trate como a todos con sus pequeñas respuestas cortantes (ok... si me molesta un poco, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan seco y tan poco amigable? No solo conmigo. Lo que es incongruente con todas las chicas que necesitan un babero cada vez que lo ven, es decir ¿cómo les gusta un chico con el que no pueden ni hablar? En serio... es como si fuera alérgico a la amabilidad cuando habla; en sus acciones es diferente. A veces.)

* * *

Desperté esta mañana con un mal presentimiento y todo el día he tenido un nudo en la garganta augurando un mal presagio... Como sea, hoy nos toca descansar así que voy de frente a casa, planeo hacer un postre y tal vez salir a correr un rato para quitar este mal presentimiento de mi cabeza.

El viento gélido soplaba con fuerza esa tarde. Camino hacia mi casa abrazándome fuertemente para mantenerme caliente y sin darme cuenta de mis alrededores. Sorprendentemente no choco con nadie, parece que el clima obligó a muchos a cobijarse en sus casas.

-Hola preciosa- dice un hombre poniéndose frente a mí.

Lo miro e instintivamente me abrazo más fuerte. Tiene el cabello graso, un par de tauajes, está manchado de grasa y una navaja en la mano izquierda que muestra sus manos cochinas y uñas mugrientas.

-Hola- musito e intento esquivarlo.

-Oh cariño, no hay necesidad de eso- dice impidiéndome el paso.

Por primera vez en el camino de vuelta, absorbo lo que me rodea. La calle está desierta, aunque grite dudo que alguien venga a mi rescate. No hay salida ni a mi derecha ni por la izquierda, de frente me impide el paso, solo queda una opción: hacia atrás.

Giro y corro lo más rápido que puedo, rezando por encontrar a alguien, cualquier persona que sea un testigo. Escucho gritos a mi espalda pero no me detengo a descifrar lo que dicen ni a ver si está demasiado cerca. Intento luchar contra la humedad que se está formando en mis ojos, pero se que es una batalla perdida y contra el cansancio de mi cuerpo. Pero cuando veo una figura conocida a unos pasos olvido todo lo que me retiene a actuar así y corro a abrazarlo. El acaricia mi cabello y yo gimoteo en su pecho.

-Vamos preciosa, te divertirás conmigo.

Me tenso y agarro con fuerza el saco de mi acompañante, como si de no ser así él se esfumase como por arte de magia, dejándome a merced de ese hombre.

-Aléjate

Por un momento temo que se refiere a mí, por lo que me quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer hasta que, segundos después, me abraza protectoramente.

-Largo- dice con firmeza.

El otro alza un ceja y levanta el puño. Hago una mueca. _Le acabo de pasar mis problemas y el pobre solo estuvo en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado. Ahora saldrá herido por mi culpa._ Mi acompañante es más rápido: esquiva el golpe de su oponente y lo golpea primero. Debe haber aprendido algún arte marcial, esto lo asumo por sus movimientos gráciles. El otro no tiene oportunidad alguna, lo que no impide que lance alguno que otro golpe que probablemente dejará un moretón por unos días o una pequeña marca.

*Plaf*

-¿Te hizo algo? dice con voz calmada, pero su mirada y sus puños, los cuales los mantiene apretados, contradicen la primera impresión.

-No- digo con un hilo de voz, viendo al hombre en el piso.

Asiente.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Asiento, pero antes de emprender la marcha, acomodo al hombre inconsciente como para que no interrumpa el paso (si es que a alguien se le ocurre pasar por aquí) y como para que cuando despierte no le duela mucho por quedarse en esa posición.

Li niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada.

Me acerco a él. Ya está oscureciendo, pero puedo ver algunas marcas de la pelea. Frunzo el ceño. Con temor alzo lentamente una mano, con la que enmarco su cara y con el pulgar acaricio una marca que quedó en su pómulo. Lo siento estremecerse bajo mi tacto, por lo que noto, una vez más, el clima gélido de esa tarde. Le tomo de la muñeca y lo conduzco a casa.

No fue mi intención que se lastimase, debo curar sus heridas. Por suerte hay un botiquín en casa; "eres un monstruo muy descuidado y torpe, debemos estar preparados para cualquier catástrofe" había dicho mi hermano cuando lo compró.

Estando frente a nuestro destino, reparo en que mi mano fue resbalando hasta entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, creo que no lo noté antes porque se siente muy natural estar así... se siente tan bien estar a su lado que todo se esfuma.

Aunque tal vez sea que todo ese tiempo estudiando juntos me ha hecho acostumbrarme a su presencia o soy una despistada sin remedio.

Probablemente sea lo último.

Entramos y lo dirijo a la sala, donde lo hago sentarse ignorando sus "solo te acompañaba" y "no es necesario esto". Lo dejo y busco frenéticamente el botiquín hasta dar con él. Cuando regreso, él está mirando al techo, respirando acompasadamente y noto también que se ha quitado el saco y ha arremangado su camisa, exponiendo sus brazos. Me acerco lo más silenciosamente que puedo para no interrumpir su aparente estado de calma y tomo uno de sus brazos en mis manos. Esto le saca de sus cavilaciones, pero no dice nada, solo clava su mirada en mí, supongo que se cansó de luchar contra lo que definitivamente estaba por hacer. Y así es como intento curar sus heridas, con él siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada.

-Listo- anuncio una vez que termino.

-Gracias- dice dubitativo tocando la curita con diseños de cerezas que puse en su mejilla.

Tengo que controlar una risita nerviosa que quiere escapar de mis labios. Como todo lo que había en el botiquín es para mí, todo tiene diseños y el menos ostentoso era ese. El de ojos como el ámbar me lanza una mirada acusadora.

-Sabes, hoy desperté con un mal presentimiento- confieso- y parece que tenía razón de ser.

Li me mira de manera extraña. Creo que estoy confirmando lo rara que Minami-san me hace parecer con sus comentarios.

-¿Tienes sed?- pregunto intentando distraerlo.

Sin esperar respuesta huyo a la cocina y empiezo a buscar té, el cual según otou-san calienta y relaja, es decir hace justo lo que necesitamos en este momento. Busco rápidamente con la mirada. Claro... tenía que ser así. Está en el estante más alto. "Enana", uno de los apodos favoritos de la de mirada tan fría como el hielo para mí, suena en mi cabeza.

Niego con ímpetu.

Lo único que me queda hacer es buscar un banquito para alcanzarlo sin mayor problema. Empiezo a mover cosas, estoy haciendo mucho ruido por lo que me sorprende que el de cabellos color chocolate no haya venido. Subo al banquito y sigo moviendo utensilios para alcanzar el té.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo con las bolsitas en la mano.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Volteo bruscamente hacia la voz grave que hizo la pregunta. Es Li quien está parado en la puerta de la cocina viendome con... ¿diversión? en los ojos.

-¡Oh oh!- suelto luego de perder el equilibrio.- ¡Aaah!- cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto.

Pero este no llega. Un par de manos me estabilizan por las caderas.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestiona entre susurros y con la respiración agitada.

Por suerte no nota el rubor que se ha apoderado de mis mejillas, pues aún sigo de espaldas a él.

-S-si-me ofrece su mano como ayuda para bajar-gracias-digo con la cabeza gacha.

Los lugares donde puso sus manos queman. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Nos quedamos parados unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que él carraspea. Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy apretando su mano.

-Lo siento- digo rápidamente, suelto su mano como si de verdad produjese una corriente eléctrica que debo soltar para así cortarla y no me haga daño.

Me limpio las manos sudorosas en mi falda.

-Ahora, ¿dónde puse la tetera?- musito para mí.

-De verdad, yo solo te acopañaba.

-Oh- supongo que no quiere quedarse más tiempo, seguro tiene algo que hacer... alguien que ver. Hay muchos rumores sobre que él tiene un amor secreto, por eso no le presta atención a todas las que prácticamente se tiran a sus pies. Tal vez sean ciertos. No me sorprendería como los otros que dicen que no le gustan las chicas, sería un gran desperdicio...

-Gracias por um... eh...-dice tocándose una vez más la curita con diseños de cerezas.

-No, no- niego con la cabeza- gracias a ti.

Se ruboriza y rasca su nuca.

-Debería irme.

-Te acompaño- me mira alarmado mientras estrujo el té-a la puerta- aclaro y él asiente.

Caminamos en silencio. Paramos frente a la puerta, nos miramos y parece que tenemos una conversación sin palabras la cual es rota cuando él gira la perilla y da un paso fuera. Tengo la despedida atorada en mi garganta cuando el voltea y clava su mirada en mi. Abre la boca pero emite ningún sonido, repite esto como tres veces, si yo misma no estuviese nerviosa, seguro hubiese reído.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Y se va. El viento vuelve a hacer de las suyas, pero no cierro la puerta hasta que ya no lo veo más. Cuando lo hago apoyo la espalda en la puerta y voy deslizándome hasta quedar sentada en el piso._ Si no hubiese encontrado a Li... yo... no se lo que me hubiese pasado..._ Abrazo con fuerza mis rodillas. _Ese hombre... la forma en la que me miraba..._ Siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, segundos después, cálidas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

-Basta ya de llorar Sakura- me digo entre hipos y limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

Para distraerme decido hacer lo que planeé: un rico postre (no pensaba salir a correr después del incidente, al menos no en la noche). _Un pedazo para Yukito en agradecimiento por los patines, otro para otou-san, otro paraonii-chan y uno para mí_ -pienso mientras veo la torta de chocolate en el horno-_ Ah y ¿le gustará a Li? No importa, le llevaré de todos modos_.

* * *

**A/N: gracias por leer besos besos besos mis queridos lectores3 dejen sus reviews ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Llego patinando a la secundaria Seijo con guantes, una chalina y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El traumante incidente de ayer sigue fresco en mi memoria, a pesar que intente casi de todo para olvidar. Incluso cuando hablé con Tomoyo no lo mencioné para no revivirlo y para que no se preocupara por cosas innecesarias. No sé cómo agradecerle lo que hizo por mí...

No hay muchas personas en el salón cuando entro, de seguro es porque como no pude dormir bien, no dudé en levantarme esta mañana y por eso he llegado mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Voy a mi sitio y empiezo a arreglar mis cosas cuando de pronto una Chiharu sonrojada y con la repiración agitada aparece en la puerta. Cruzamos mirada y viene hacia mí en una pequeña carrera.

-Li-san está saliendo con alguien.- me confía apoyando sus manos frente a mí.

-¿De qué hablas?-susurro.

-Dicen que los vieron ayer, él la estaba abrazando-mira hacia los lados como cerciorándose de que nadie la está escuchando- y por ella ha rechazado a Minami-san y a las otras.

Rayos, no querrá decir que… Siento una mirada en mí, es Li. Me sonrojo hasta más no poder.

-No creo que sea posible-le susurro a Chuharu.

Ella abre la boca para contestar, pero es interrumpida por Takashi. Aliviada, suspiro y rezo porque no se le ocurra hablar más sobre esto.

* * *

Obviamente mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas, pues a la hora de recreo estábamos los tres como de costumbre conversando y Li pasa con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Así que te gusta la repostería?- le pregunta Takashi.

-No realmente,-dice Li levantando la vista del dulce- lo encontré en mi casillero con una nota.

-Es cierto a ti te encanta todo lo que sea de chocolate.

El de ojos color ámbar asiente. Chiharu abre los ojos como platos y yo solo espero que la tierra me trague.

-En tiempos antiguos, cuando una mujer le regalaba un dulce a un hombre era una propuesta de matrimonio y si el hombre lo comía era un "sí"-dice el de sonrisa traviesa.

Chiharu niega con la cabeza y le da una palmada en la nuca a su amigo, quien se soba riendo nervioso. Li, quien estaba a medio comer el primer bocado, se atora y empieza a toser. Yo me levanto como un rayo y me disculpo, alegando que necesito ir al baño. En mi carrera para salir de allí escucho a mi amiga decir "Ya deja de decir mentiras" seguido de un "ouch, mujer" de Takashi.

Entro al baño de mujeres más cercano y me apoyo en la encimera del lavatorio viendo mi reflejo. Mis mejillas están coloradas y mechones de mi cabello dispersos, soy un completo desastre. Sin previo aviso la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abre estrepitosamente como si la hubiesen pateado. Miro asombrada por el reflejo a quien sale de allí, es Minami-san. La de mirada fría se acerca a mí con determinación y para detrás de mí.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- le pregunta a mi reflejo acusadoramente.

La miro sin entender una palabra de lo que dice.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Shaoran?- dice impaciente cruzando los brazos.

¿Se dio cuenta? No puedo decirle si Li me hizo prometer que "el plan" sería secreto, ¿verdad? ¡Qué hago!

-Somos compañeros de clase.-digo restándole importancia, rezando por que no note lo nerviosa que estoy y que mi calma es una completa farsa.

Ella se lava las manos, acomoda su cabello y hace gestos al espejo. Si no fuera tan intimidante, me causaría gracia.

-Bien, no te acerques demasiado.-mira mis ojos a través del espejo- Es mío.

Truena los dedos y Mizuki aparece, luego ambas salen del baño moviendo las caderas.

¿En qué me he metido?

* * *

Durante el almuerzo traté de desviar la conversación para no volver a caer en el tema de Li y su "relación secreta". Por suerte Takashi parecía no tener intenciones de ahondar en eso así que no seguimos para decepción de Chiharu. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Chiharu "_por ella ha rechazado a Minami-san y a las otras_." Eso no puede ser posible. Son solo chismes que no tienen ningún fundamento, él no es así. No lo es.

¿Verdad?

-¿Lista?-pregunta Li como de costumbre.

Asiento.

Desde la primera vez se nos hizo un hábito ir al parque del rey pingüino y de allí caminar a su departamento o a mi casa, depende de a quién le toque ser el anfitrión. Vamos caminando en un cómodo silencio, creo que es la única persona con quien me he acostumbrado a permanecer así y no sentirme incomoda para nada.

-Me gusta el chocolate.

Lo miro sorprendida, pero él no quita la vista de su camino.

-El pastel- dice con un pequeño color sonrojado en sus mejillas.

-Ah- digo fijando la mirada en el maletín que llevo en las manos.-Me alegro

Llegamos al edificio donde vive, cruzamos al lobby y saludamos al portero. En las puertas del ascensor está parada una mujer con un niño, saludan a Li y yo hago lo propio. Dentro, intento calmar mi respiración, pero soy interrumpida por el pequeño niño que jala mi falda. Lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Intento hablar pero no me salen las palabras.

-Esta bien, yo también lo tenía.- me calma tomando mi mano- Pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Le sonrío.

La mujer y el niño salen del ascensor dos pisos antes que nosotros. El pequeño me dedica una sonrisa y levanta sus pulgares en señal de apoyo. Cuando se cierran las puertas me doy cuenta de que el de cabellos color chocolate me ve frunciendo el ceño. Evito su mirada hasta que llegamos al piso de su departamento, salgo rápido de allí y lo espero en la entrada. El camina lentamente hasta mí y abre sin decir palabra. Pasamos en silencio y nos sentamos en el piso como la primera vez.

-¿Les tienes miedo a los ascensores?- pregunta de la nada buscando sus libros.

Volteo a buscar los míos.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar con japonés, tú entiendes más rápido así que...

Como no me responde, me giro para verlo y me encuentro con su mirada acusadora.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.-dice sin emoción alguna en su voz, lo que causa escalofríos en mí.

-Tengo un pequeño problema de claustrofobia- susurro acomodando un mechón de cabello.

-Debiste decirlo.

-No es tan importante.-me reprocha con la mirada- De verdad.- intento calmarlo haciendo señas con las manos.

-Podemos subir por las escaleras.

-Este es el último piso- digo alarmada.

-Es buen ejercicio- contraataca restándole importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero...

Me corta con un gesto. Parece que él dio por terminado el tema.

* * *

Cuando terminamos, él me guía hacia las escaleras de emergencia sin hacerle caso a mis quejas. Entendí que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión así que cierro mi boca y lo sigo. Debo admitir que una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

Caminamos, ya no tan separados como lo hacíamos al comienzo, pero aún no tan cerca como para que se note que vamos juntos. De lejos se debe ver como si fuéramos dos extraños yendo a la misma dirección.

El viento gélido sopla con fuerza. Acomodo mi bufanda y noto que él saca sus manos, las frota entre sí, para luego meterlas una vez más en sus bolsillos.

-Aquí sí que se nota el invierno.

-¿No estás acostumbrada? Después de vivir tanto tiempo en Inglaterra y eso.

-Supongo que en Tomoeda el invierno es más gélido.- digo en tono ligero.

-Sé de qué hablas. Hong Kong es mucho más cálido.

-¿Viviste allí?

-Ah, eh, sí.-dice algo incómodo- Nací en China, mi familia es de allá.

-Pero vives solo acá, ¿cierto?

Todas las veces que he estado en su departamento solo hemos sido los dos. Ninguna señal de algún pariente. Aunque cuando vamos a casa no están ni Touya ni otou-san, así que no sé si realmente eso sea lo que indique la situción.

-No exactamente.

Lo miro con curiosidad.

-Ya llegamos.

Volteo a ver mi casa que, efectivamente, está a unos pasos. Tengo un debate interno sobre si seguir con él, pues oportunidades como está donde nos estamos conociendo, o entrar a la comodidad de mi casa.

-Se está haciendo tarde así que...

Supongo que continuaremos esto en otra ocasión.

-Nos vemos- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él asiente, pero no se mueve de su sitio. Asumo que quiere que entre antes de irse, así que me encamino a la puerta.

-Si quieres pasa,- digo rápidamente volteándome a verlo, él solo me mira, por lo que completo:- sigue quedando pastel.

Ante lo último se le iluminan los ojos, sin embargo mira al cielo y niega.

-Se hace tarde.

-Si- susurro decepcionada.

-¡Pero puedes llevarme un trozo mañana!- exclama cuando estoy con la mano en la manija.

-¡Si!- respondo sin girarme.

* * *

Una vez dentro, saludo a otou-san quien me dice que Touya se quedará a dormir en la casa de Yukito durante lo que resta de la semana ya que están en exámenes y el de sonrisa amable vive cerca de la Universidad. Cenamos y hablamos un rato, luego me confiesa que está planeando escribir un libro y que ahora estará más ocupado por eso, pero me asegura que todo saldrá bien y que no hay de qué preocuparse. Me despido de él con un beso y subo a mi habitación.

Me cambio a mi pijama favorita que tiene diseños de cerezos y amarro mi largo cabello con un moño. Después prendo la laptop e inmediatamente me salta una ventanita.

_camera_designaholic _dice: Es tarde.

_camera_designaholic _dice: ¿Dónde estabas?

_camera_designaholic _dice: Sakura contesta.

Estos son los primeros mensajes que veo, aunque les siguen varios más, obviamente cada uno distaba del anterior por un segundo. Envio una solicitud para hacer un video-chat, la cual es aceptada segundos después para revelar a una Tomoyo al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

* * *

Te espero en la terraza.

S.L.

Eso dice la nota que encuentro en mi libro de matemáticas. Reprimo el impulso de voltear a ver al chico que se sienta detrás de mí y me obligo a resistir la curiosidad por unas horas más.

Me concentro en las clases aunque por momentos me distraigo pensando en las excusas que les daré a mis amigos e intento no pensar en lo que dirían si supiesen que Li quiere verme, sea cual sea su motivo.

* * *

*Tap tap tap*

Otra vez ese sonido.

-Estás aquí- dice una voz grave a mi espalda.

-¿Sorprendido?- pregunto divertida.

Se encoge de hombros.

Tenemos un pequeño concurso de miradas, el cual es roto cuando se voltea. Me acerco lentamente hacia donde está mirando el panorama, apoyo mis manos a unos centímetros de las suyas en la baranda, sus ojos están ocultos por sus gafas y por las sombras.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

No me responde, solo presiona con fuerza sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Siento un impulso que tomarlas en las mías para que no se haga daño, pero me quedo quieta. No tenemos tanta confianza. Toma un gran trago de aire.

-¿Qué querías decir con lo del presentimiento?- me cuestiona taladrandome con la mirada a través de sus lentes.

Ok... no sé qué esperaba que dijese, pero definitivamente no era eso.

-¿De qué hablas?- decido hacerme la tonta.

Me mira con dureza. _Supongo que no tengo opción. _

-En realidad no fue nada.- digo mirando mis manos moverse de atrás para adelante en la baranda- Tuve... un presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar...- digo lentamente.

-¿Como si tu instinto te dijese que debes tener cuidado y todo lo demás pareciera que lo confirmara?

-¿Cómo...?

De pronto toma mi muñeca derecha y examina la palma. Me quedo helada. _¿Que le pasa a este chico?_ Sin previo aviso la suelta y asiente para sí. Lo miro extrañada.

-Ya es tiempo.-dice y empieza a caminar hacia la salida.

Lo sigo con la mirada mientras se va, cuando esta en la salida, suena el timbre. Corro a alcanzarlo. Caminamos lado a lado hacia el salón mientras yo juego con mis manos echando miradas furtivas de rato en rato.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-pregunta sin mirarme.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que sentí?

Saca sus manos de los bolsillos, las dobla y desdobla antes de responder.

-No deberías responder una pregunta con otra.

-Tú lo hiciste.

-Era eso por lo que te quería ver.

Ouch. Ahí va mi pequeña esperanza de... no sé de qué exactamente, pero últimamente me estaba sintiendo como tercera rueda con Takashi y Chiharu, sería bueno tener a alguien que...

-¿Qué tiene de importante mi presentimiento?- pregunto tratando de evitar que se note mi decepción.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero no logra decir nada.

-¿Piensan entrar?

Ambos volteamos en la dirección de la voz. Era el profesor de la siguiente clase, que nos miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No sé en qué momento llegamos al salón y nos detuvimos en frente. Li reacciona antes que yo, se inclina en una pequeña reverencia y entra al salón; lo veo irse y me percato que el profesor me sigue viendo (si no es porque aclara su garganta, no lo hubiese notado) hago lo mismo que mi compañero, aunque un poco torpe, y entro rápido.

* * *

No tengo oportunidad de reclamarle a Li una respuesta. Durante el almuerzo soy raptada por Chiharu quien aleja a Takashi alegando que debemos discutir "cosas de chicas" que en realidad eran planes para una pequeña fiesta sorpresa que le quería organizar por su cumple-años. Luego, en la salida Li desaparece como por arte de magia, sin dejar rastro alguno. Debato entre ir por el a su casa y demandar lo que me corresponde o ir a mi casa y planear una emboscada.

Me decido por lo segundo.

De cualquier forma, nunca le di el otro pedazo de pastel.

Esa noche sueño con un pequeño lobo, que como el conejo de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" me hace perseguirlo por lugares insólitos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

Para los que ya leyeron este cap: aumente un párrafo al final

* * *

_**Capítulo IX**_

Decido que, como no hay nadie más en casa, pondré música a todo volumen para sofocar con el sonido todos aquellos pensamientos que me lleven al chico de cabellos color chocolate. Al ritmo del bum bum bum del estéreo saco un conjunto diferente para estar mas comoda. De cualquier forma nadie me va a ver con eso, es decir, no creo que se le ocurra pasar por aquí... a pesar que hoy tocaba...

Suspiro.

No importa, me digo a mí misma, tal vez Eriol o Tomoyo sepan algo de matemáticas. Agh ¿a quién engaño? Sin importar lo raro o arisco que sea a veces, Li es el mejor tutor que he tenido en mi vida. Por causa de su ausencia hoy me ha dejado con la incertidumbre que despertó en mi ayer y ha conseguido que este con los nervios de punta, esperando lo peor. No sé qué pensar, a veces pienso que es como superman esconde todo un misterio detrás de sus gafas, otras que sabe leer las manos o que es un hechicero que ha embrujado a la escuela entera, incluyéndome…

Cambiando de tema, Minami-san… Hmmm no, no soporto pensar sobre ella con el "san", sé que le prometí a Tomoyo que lo intentaría y que no juzgaría a nadie por la primera impresión. Pero la verdad es que ninguna de las impresiones que me ha dejado esa chica son buenas. Como hoy, que puso su pie para que tropezara y como no soy la persona con mejor equilibrio del mundo, terminé chocando con un chico mayor quien llevaba su bandeja llena de comida la cual dio a parar en mí. Por supuesto, toda la escuela ha sido provista con una buena dosis de risas a mis expensas. Sin embargo eso no fue todo, supongo que se cansó de decirme "enana" pues ahora tiene un sobrenombre nuevo para mí: "ratita", inventado obviamente por su deslumbrante ingenio (nótese el sarcasmo); según ella es por mi tamaño, porque soy una "rata de biblioteca" y otras cosas más que decidió enumerar cuando se me cruzo en el pasillo a clases, claro que yo me perdí a la mitad de la explicación.

No me quiero meter en mas problemas al responderle o algo.

¿Eso me hace una cobarde?

Bueno no debo perder el tiempo pensando en esas cosas insulsas, debería estar pensando en cómo ayudar a Chiharu con la fiesta sorpresa de Yamazaki. Ella ya tiene la lista de invitados, solo falta ver la fecha, además de organizar los bocaditos y bebidas...

Siento que alguien me está observando. Miro a todos lados hasta que me encuentro con la persona que menos me esperaba en ese momento, aunque secretamente...

Voy hacia la ventana y la abro, no sin antes apagar la música (tropezándome en el camino).

-¿Qué haces en el árbol?- pregunto alarmada

-Se supone que estudiaríamos- responde escuetamente enseñándome su cuaderno.

-¿Era necesario venir por aquí?- cuestiono mientras de un salto entra a mi habitación.

-Con todo ese ruido, no me sorprende que no escucharas cuando toque la puerta- _uups_- quince veces.

- Lo siento- digo con una mueca.

-Así que esta es tu habitación- dice absorbiendo los detalles con la mirada.

Me alegra recordar que acomodé un poco cuando llegué y no hay señales de nada vergonzoso.

-Fan de los ositos de felpa- dice divertido.

-Hey, son adorables- defiendo abrazando a Kero-chan, un peluche que mi mamá cosió para mí hace mucho, pero no era muy buena con las manualidades por lo que sus orejas son muy grandes y salió como una criatura completamente distinta a lo planeado. Sin embargo es mi favorito, claro, nadie lo sabe más que Tomoyo.

-¿Matemáticas?- pregunta zanjando el tema y encaminándose a la puerta.

-Sí.

-No olvides tus notas.

-No soy tan despistada- me quejo con un puchero a su espalda, pero buscándolas rápidamente.

Baja las escaleras conmigo a sus talones y se dirige a la sala, donde coloca sus cosas y se sienta. Yo lo imito. Mientras busca la página en la que nos quedamos, lo miro de reojo intentando averiguar qué es lo que está escondiendo. ¿A qué se refirió cuando vio la palma de mi mano y luego asintió de esa manera?

Me atrapa mirándolo. El frunce el ceño y yo desvió la mirada al libro para que no vea mi sonrojo.

-Entonces…- musito jugueteando con mi lápiz- si es "y" solo es verdadero si las dos premisas son verdaderas…

-Si- responde luego de unos segundos de seguir mirándome a los ojos, tal vez buscando la respuesta a porque lo estuve observando así. Le sostuve la mirada en ese lapso de tiempo temerosa de que si no lo hacía, se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me metería en problemas por curiosa.

-Ok… si es así, entonces- intento parecer concentrada en el ejercicio frente a mi, escondiéndome tras mi cabello- esto es ¿falso?

-Veamos- dice mientras se acerca para ver el problema-Satzuke dice que si termina las tareas antes de las siete de la noche y Kaede va, saldrá con sus amigos. Kaede va a ir. Satzuke termina las tareas a las siete y cuarto. ¿Satzuke saldrá con sus amigos?-Siento su aliento cálido al hablar

Presiono mis manos una contra la otra.

-Como se cumplió uno y no los dos, no lo hará.-intento parecer decidida y confiada al decir esto.

Intento.

-Así es

Ante su afirmativa, volteo a verlo para confirmarlo. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Sus pupilas se dilatan cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaran y la sonrisa casi imperceptible que se había formado en sus labios se congela.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?- pregunto como para mi

El frunce el ceño y sus labios se parten. Nuestras respiraciones se confunden. Bueno, lo harían si yo recordara como hacerlo.

-¿Sakura-san?

Su voz me sobresalta, lo que hace que me aleje de mi compañero. Esto, a su vez, logra que pueda pensar con mayor claridad. _Tonta, ¿qué pensabas en preguntar eso? ¿por qué no te moviste antes, esa era una posición muy comprometedora?_

-Ah… están aquí

Me quedo muda viendo al hombre alto que se dirige a mí. Li, por su parte, se levanta como un resorte y se inclina en una reverencia. Cuando cruzan miradas luego de presentarse, los ojos de otou-san se agrandan por un momento tan efímero que no estoy segura de haberlo visto realmente.

-¿Tienen hambre?

-Si- digo agradecida por el cambio de ambiente, al mismo tiempo que Li dice:-No- sin embargo es desmentido por un gruñido proveniente de su estómago.

Rio disimuladamente. Otou-san sonríe, le asegura que no es molestia y se dirige a la cocina. El de ojos ámbar y yo acordamos en que continuaremos con la tarea de japonés en lo que demora la merienda. Capta bastante rápido los conceptos, por lo que terminamos antes que otou-san y decidimos ayudarlo a poner la mesa.

Una vez sentados, ambos se enredan en una conversación sobre arqueología. Al parecer al de cabellos color chocolate le apasiona ese tema y ni que decir de la materia favorita de otou-san, es decir por algo estudió esa carrera. Yo me limito a saborear el delicioso manjar y lanzarles miradas furtivas de vez en cuando.

Luego de terminar, ayudo a limpiar, mientras Li responde una llamada (descolgó el celular con un "Buenas noches, madre, ¿cómo está usted?") en la habitación contigua. Regresa justo cuando pongo el último plato en su sitio respectivo.

-Lo siento, era importante.

-No te preocupes, sé que hubieses ayudado.

Un pequeño, casi imperceptible, sonrojo trepa por sus pómulos.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Li-san.- se despide otou-san- Sakura-san estaré en mi escritorio si me necesitas.

-Está bien.- le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Con lo que quedamos, nuevamente, solos. Esto hace que vuelva ese ambiente incómodo que la presencia de otou-san rompía.

-Será mejor que me vaya,- hace una pausa y carraspea-ya es tarde.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Va por sus cosas, bueno "cosa" pues trajo solo su cuaderno y caminamos hacia la salida. Se despide con un escueto "adios", el cual yo coreo y veo su espalda al tiempo que baja los escalones.

-Magia

-¿Hoe?

-Lo que vi en ti, fue magia.

* * *

Sueño con un conejo blanco saltando entre la nieve. Estaba viendo a la adorable criatura cuando de repente le salen alas. Son unas alas negras y roídas, que empiezan a agitarse hasta emprender vuelo. El pequeño había mutado hasta ser una especie de cruce entre conejo y murciélago, solo que si puede ver, o eso es lo que me parece pues sus ojos grices ahora brillan con malicia mientras se acerca directamente a mí. Me despierto agitada cuando muestra sus colmillos.

* * *

**A/N: ok... lo siento, en serio perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Tengo excusa: mucho trabajo, tengo que leer todos los dias minimo 70p.**

**Como sea espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

* * *

_**Capítulo X**_

Estoy segura que a todos les ha pasado, por lo menos una vez, que quieren hablar con alguien pero no encuentran ni las palabras ni el momento adecuado. Incluso cuestionan si en realidad deberían hacerlo. ¿O me equivoco?

Bueno, eso es lo que me pasa ahora.

No consigo llegar temprano a clases, así que hay va una oportunidad perdida. Luego, durante clases, no puedo hablarle pues los profesores me tienen en la mira (es que soy muy distraída). Durante el recreo, Chiharu es más rápida que yo y se acerca a él, le dice algo, ambos asienten y el de ojos ámbar sale de la clase con Yamazaki; dejándome a merced de la de trenzas. Van dos.

-¡Sakura!- me reprime mi amiga- ¿me estás prestando atención?

Con su dedo me toca la frente, intentando en vano, hasta el momento sacarme de mi estupor.

-Sí, escuchándote-afirmo, aunque en verdad suena como pregunta.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Ay, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Sonrio avergonzada.

-Bueno,-busco algo que le haya escuchado decir, aunque sea vagamente- ¿qué te pondrás?

-Ese es el dilema.-suspira las palabras y se deja caer en la silla contigua.

_Si tan solo Tomoyo estuviese aquí…_

-¿Quién es Tomoyo?- me cuestiona levantando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?- ella asiente- es mi mejor amiga, bueno, en realidad es algo así como mi prima… ella vive en Inglaterra y le fascina todo lo que tiene que ver con moda

-¡¿Es experta en moda?!- exclama Chiharu de repente- ¡debiste decirlo antes!-luego toma mis manos y exclama:-¡debes presentármela!

-¡Pe-pero está en otra parte del mundo!

-Agh, es cierto- vuelve a caer derrotada sobre la silla

-Aunque tal vez podamos hacer un video-chat

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunta ilusionada

-Seguro- hago un amago de sonrisa

-Genial, vamos a mi casa después de clases.- cuando termina la oración suena la campana y ella sale de espaldas diciendo:- te espero en el árbol de cerezo que está en la entrada lateral.

Apenas atraviesa la puerta, Takashi entra por la otra con un malhumorado chico pisándole los talones por intentar detenerlo más tiempo. Al ver que no hay indicios de mi amiga de trenzas, al primero se le apaga el brillo de los ojos y el segundo mira al cielo para después colocar una mano sobre el hombro de aquel.

Takashi camina desganado hasta su sitio y se deja caer, justo como lo había hecho minutos atrás su mejor amiga. Resignado, voltea la cabeza y dice:

-Viste a Chiharu.

-Si- digo con cuidado, ella no dijo nada de evitarlo ni nada por el estilo.- Justo salió.

El de la sonrisa casi permanente, fulmina con la mirada al chico sentado detrás de mí.

-No fue mi culpa que el entrenador no apareciera-lo escucho decir tranquilamente, aunque no volteo.

El otro frunce los labios, pero no comenta. Me preocupa que no diga nada, sin embargo, cambia drásticamente su expresión seria por una sonrisa.

-Oye Sakura, sabes, mañana es mi cumple-años.-no sé qué decir ante esto, así que el llena el vacío- no suelo celebrarlo, no me gusta en realidad. Chiharu siempre se queja de eso,- hace una pausa para reír seca y cortamente- dice que ese día es el más especial del año para cualquier persona normal después, claro, de navidad y de San Valentín, y que esa es una de las razones por las que ella sabe que no lo soy. Normal quiero decir.

-Yamazaki…-comienza a mi espalda

Hace un gesto con la mano.

-Usualmente voy con ella al parque que está cerca del templo Tsukimine- continua su historia- Es como una tradición, lo hacemos desde el jardín de niños. Sin falta.- mantiene la sonrisa, pero algo cambia en sus ojos- Solo que este año, creo que…

Quiero decirle lo que ella le está planeando. Quiero que sin decirle algo, el comprenda. Quiero que esa oscuridad le devuelva su sonrisa sincera. Quiero tantas cosas, pero no pueden ser.

El profesor entra, todos lo saludan, bueno casi todos. Takashi y yo nos quedamos viendo unos segundos más, hasta que él se gira. Siento un bochorno horrible, ¿cómo llegue al medio de esto? Me debato entre hacer feliz a uno y traicionar la confianza del otro.

Como de la nada, hay un peso de una mano grande sobre mi hombro como si quisiera darme apoyo, pero no hay nada ahí.

* * *

Estoy buscando el árbol que la de trenzas me dijo. Por extraño que parezca, bueno tal vez no tanto, olvide que hoy saldríamos antes de almuerzo. Lo que me deja el camino libre para ayudar a mi amiga, pues nadie espera que esté en casa hasta la hora usual. De cualquier forma, pienso mandarle un correo a otou-san avisándole mis planes.

-¡Por aquí!- sigo el sonido de la voz

Ahí está. Cuando dijo "árbol de cerezo" definitivamente no imagine el majestuoso espécimen que ahora está frente a mí. Es enorme, con millones de pétalos de todas las tonalidades posibles de rosa que pueden tener y crea una atmósfera de lo más hogareña y reconfortante.

Creo que he hallado mi lugar.

Camino hasta llegar a su lado. Entrelaza nuestros brazos y me guía, o más bien, me jala hacia adelante.

-Bien, mi casa está un poco lejos, así que pensé en parar en algún lugar a comer.- ante la última palabra, nuestros estómagos rugieron y ella soltó una carcajada.- Lo necesitamos. Luego, en mi casa contactaremos a Tomoyo, ¿es Tomoyo verdad?- asiento- Genial. Después dejaremos listos los últimos detalles y ¡ta-ra! Todo perfecto.

Ambas llevamos un bento a la secundaria, así que decidimos parar en un parque para comer. Nos sentamos en una banca y abrimos nuestros almuerzos. Hablamos poco, pues, por el hambre, devoramos lo que nos prepararon. Luego, continuamos nuestro camino hasta que ella para al frente de una casa, muy parecida a la mía, pero al otro lado de la ciudad. Me guía a su habitación en el segundo piso. Las paredes fueron pintadas lila, su cama cubierta con un edredón de tejido blanco, su escritorio donde reposa una portátil y un marco de fotos es del mismo color del cobertor; hay un gran espejo al lado de una puerta que, presumo, da a un baño y una ventana por donde se ve, me dijo, el templo Tsukimine. Me pregunto si también se ve el lugar que mencionó Takashi.

Prendo la máquina, llamo a Tomoyo, las presento y le explicamos el problema de la de trenzas. Las dejo hablando para echarme boca arriba en la cama de Chiharu.

No hablé con Li. Creo que el destino no quiere que lo haga, o a lo mejor busca un momento mejor. ¡Pero la curiosidad me está matando! Necesito saber a qué se refería. Es muy críptico y se cree muy misterioso. Debería ser más directo y amable o nadie lo va a querer cerca.

-¡Sakura!- exclaman ambas al unísono.

Me levanto de golpe.

-¿Ya tienes que ponerte?

-¿Hoe?

-Para la fiesta- explica una exasperada Chiharu.

-Ah… no lo había pensado.

Cruzan una mirada cómplice que me hiela la sangre. No me está gustando a donde va esto.

* * *

*Horas más tarde en la fiesta*

-Chiharu, no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Esto es perfecto!

-Hablo de esta falda.- señalo incómoda la apretada prenda.

-Sakura, te ves genial. Y créeme cuando te digo que varios chico piensan lo mismo.

Ahora sí no puedo estar más roja.

Intentando olvidar el comentario de mi amiga, recorro el lugar con la mirada. Le quedó increíble, se nota que puso mucho esfuerzo. En mi tarea, me cruzo con unos ojos grises a los que tengo la sensación de haber visto antes, solo que no sé exactamente en donde.

* * *

**A/N: ¿quién será el de los ojos grises? ¿lo saben? se que yo sí. (risa mal****é**vola) Sé que no hay mucha historia en este cap, pero ya vendrá, tenganme paciencia.  


**¿Alguna teoría de a donde va la historia, comentario o algo? Dejen reviews y haganme feliz :D**


End file.
